The Rayearth Rangers!!!!!! B3
by Zazu Torque
Summary: Eeeh..?? Qué es esto, qué?! @___o Los Power.. Rayearth...? con un toke de Aniage @@
1. Default Chapter

**_*MAHO KISHI POWER AGE 2002*_**

Hace muchos años, en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, existieron 5 personas... Todos ellos contaban con habilidades especiales que iban desde el vuelo, la magia y la fuerza, hasta la aniquilación total... Siempre lucharon individualmente por la justicia, lo que fue bueno para todos, puesto que si aquellas 5 fuerzas se hubiesen encontrado reunidas y utilizando sus poderes para propósitos malignos, nada hubiese sobrevivido...   


  


Capítulo 1.- Los 4 Planetas

  
  


Acababan de terminar las clases del día en curso; era verano y dentro de poco saldrían de vacaciones. Como primera toma, podemos ver un instituto de dos plantas (preparatoria) siendo abandonado por cientos y cientos de estudiantes. Al final del pasillo, encontramos a uno bastante particular... Taichi Yagami, 16 años (o eran 17?) Viene desde el muelle de Hokkaidô para estudiar un nivel más alto. Actualmente cursa el tercer semestre y tiene una buena relación con sus profesores; calificaciones lo suficientemente decentes y no tiene novia... Cabe mencionar que es bastante apuesto (...) Siempre le han gustado mucho las armas de fuego y cosas parecidas.. En fin, es solo un estudiante más... 

Zero: [llega hasta él en compañía de una jovencita de pelo color violeta, vestidos con uniforme tradicional] Buenas tardes Yagami!! 

Lime: la chica> Buenas tardes tenga usted, Yagami-Sempai.. [hace una reverencia] 

Taichi: [abriendo un ojo; estaba sentado sobre una banca que se encontraba pegada a los ventanales del segundo piso] Buenas tardes... 

Zero: Piensas asistir a la práctica de kendo esta tarde? 

Taichi: [se frota la frente en forma pensativa] Kendo... No lo creo, me da mucha flojera todo lo que tenga que ver con deportes -_- 

Lime: Con razón la lonja ¬¬ 

Taichi: ¬_¬Uu 

Zero: ^^Uu Bueno, de cualquier forma, necesitamos un capitán... Pensaba ofrecerle el puesto ya que es bastante bueno, pero si no le interesa, podría recomendarnos a alguien más? 

Taichi: Ah, si... Podría hablar con Yackie Chun para mañana ^_^ 

Hubo silencio. 

Zero: No me gusta su sarcasmo ¬¬ Pudo decir que no.. 

Taichi: Ya, ya! No te enojes!! n_ñUu Díganme que es lo que se les ofrece... 

Hubo otro silencio... 

Lime: Mejor vámonos ¬_¬u 

Zero: Estoy de acuerdo ¬¬' 

Taichi: Deberían hablar con Hunter, él es bastante bueno. 

Zero: Pero es de primer semestre... 

Taichi: Quieres un capitán, si o no? ¬¬ 

Zero: ...Vayamos a verlo Lime! 

Lime: Aja! Muchas gracias, Yagami-sempai! 

Taichi: Si, si, largo que tengo sueño!! [los vio bajar las escaleras corriendo y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta... No era muy simpático que digamos] 

En la cafetería, un pequeño grupo de amigos se reunía. 

Ruki: Pues definitivamente pienso que te va mejor el azul, Alex! ^^ 

Alex: Mmmh.... Bueno, si, pero... Alex Strife, no Ricci ¬_¬Uu> Pienso que el azul ahuyenta un poco a las chicas ;_; 

Ruki: Chicas, chicas!! Es en lo único en lo que ustedes saben pensar! ¬¬ 

Hunter: Hey!! Eso no es cierto!!! Yo también pienso en "mayores" *-* De los 20 para arriba, sus atributos se ponen mucho mejores *o* 

Misao: [le estrella un sartenazo en la cabeza] Buen punto! u_ú# 

Hunter: Aaahajahaja!! iOi No te pongas celosaa!! 

Misao: [le estrella otro] NO ESTOY CELOSA! ¬¬### 

Hunter: Si, si, claro, como tú digas.. #_¬Uu 

Mimi: ... [quien simplemente los observaba, bebiendo de la pajilla de su malteada] No deberían pelear así, afectan mi buena reputación ;_; No quiero que los demás piensen que tengo trato con salvajes rudimentarios solamente porque viven en la misma casa de asistencia en la que vivo yo u_ú 

Todos se le quedaron viendo con ojos asesinos debido al último comentario. 

Mimi: ....i_i No he dicho nada... 

Ruki: Pues deberías ir pensando en mudarte.. ¬¬ Hay muchas personas que desearían vivir en un lugar tan cómodo! 

Alex: [con estrellitas en los ojos] Siiii!! Tan solo 5 minutos a pie desde la preparatoria *-* Soy tan afortunado!! T_T 

Misao: Yo hubiese preferido vivir dentro del campus, pero se les terminaron las habitaciones.. Maldita sea! >_ 

Hunter: Campus? ¬¬ Oye, no estamos en la universidad... 

Misao: Ah... creo que no.. ._.Uu 

Mimi: Qué.. qué tan terrible es compartir la habitación conmigo? ¬¬ 

Misao: [se le queda viendo] ...para ser sinceros... Si ¬¬ 

Mimi: i_i Nadie me quiere... AHAJJAHJAJA TOT 

Ruki: Por cierto, ya vieron al chico nuevo? 

Misao: [le salen corazoncitos] SI!! ES TODO UN CUERO!! *-* 

Mimi: Nuevo? O.o No, no!! Cuándo?! Donde?! POR QUÉ SIEMPRE SOY LA ÚLTIMA EN ENTERARME DE TODO?! 8>iOi8 

Alex: Ah, si... está en mi clase... 

Hunter: Y qué tal? o0o 

Alex: Promedio.. Al menos entiende mucho mejor el concepto de relatividad que yo -_-Uu 

Misao: [cogiéndolo por el brazo] Oh, vamos, tú no tienes la culpa, es que es muy complicado =^^= 

Alex: ¬_¬ Suelta... 

Misao: ¬¬ Chaaa, ya no puedo tratarte bien porque luego.. ¬_¬ 

Zazu: [llega corriendo, con una mano sobre la gorra, un montón de cajas entre los brazos y una dona de chocolate en la boca; se detiene frente a ellos y se traga el pan] RA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!! 

Todos: o_ô??? 

Zazu: RA-CHAN!! RA-CHAN!!! RA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! >O [apretó sus cajas, que iban cargadas de partes de motor, cables, piezas metálicas y cosa parecida; se hizo a un lado y volvió a salir corriendo, rumbo a la cocina de la cafetería] RA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!! ABRAN PASO QUE LLEVO PRISA!!! 

Los demás se le quedaron viendo con gracia... 

Hunter: Esa chica cada día está más loca... o_o 

Misao: ...es una chica...? ;__; 

Mimi: ¬¬Uu Pensabas que era niño...?? 

Misao: ........ahajajahaja ToT Y tan guapo que se ve!! T_T 

Ruki: ._.Uu Cambiando de tema; supieron que hubo pelea durante el descanso..?? 

Alex: Pelea? No! Cuándo? O_o 

Ruki: Durante el descanso, acabo de decirlo ¬¬ 

Alex: Ah, si! ^^Uu 

Ruki: Pues Taichi, el chico nuevo del que estábamos hablando, se peleó con uno del quinto semestre... Y parece ser que le ganó o_o 

Hunter: [se truena los dedos] Y qué tiene eso de extraño?? Yo siempre les gano a los de sexto semestre en kendo y judo |3 

Mimi: Ahaya ¬¬u Presumido 

Hunter: [saca sus lentes para sol y se los pone] Lo que pasa es que te gustaría tener un novio como yo B3 

Mimi: Ándale ¬_¬Uu 

Hunter: Bueno, no ¬¬u 

Ruki: Lo más curioso, es que este Yagami hizo algo sumamente extraño.. 

Todos la miraron. 

Misao: Extraño? o_ô 

Ruki: [asintiendo] Tamiya el del 5º semestre> dice que algo le quemó la piel cuando quiso acercársele... Fue algo en sus manos... Parecía fuego.... 

Saria: [llegando por detrás de la pelirroja] Fuego de sus manos?? Ja! Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado durante todos estos años... Los chicos de preparatoria ya no saben que cosas inventar, cierto? [los vio con cierto tono de burla y luego se marchó; se acomodó sobre la barra y ordenó un preparado de piña, ignorando las miradas que le estaban dedicando los de la cuadrilla] 

Alex: Junm! Saria... Tan odiosa como siempre ¬¬ 

Mimi: Deja! Tú conoces a los universitarios... Se sienten la novena maravilla del mundo! 

Misao: Pero esa chica es insoportable! ¬¬ Ni estábamos hablando de ella.. 

Hunter: [se coloca las manos en las mejillas y se apoya en ellas] Pero es preciosa... No crees lo mismo, Strife...? 

Alex: [se sonroja] Tengo mejores gustos, gracias u_úUu 

Ruki: Tú, tú... ¬_¬ [le deja la sartén amoldada a su cabeza] Pervertido! No sabes pensar en otra cosa que no sean chicas ¬¬ 

Hunter: Lindo, lindo, parpadean... X_x [se cae] 

Zazu: [sale corriendo de la cocina, solamente con una caja de herramientas y se para frente a la caja de la cafetería, sin dejar de mover las piernas] RA-CHAN, RA-CHAN! YA ESTÁ!! ERA SOLAMENTE UN PROBLEMA CON LA CALDERA PERO YA LO ARREGLÉ!! VOY A COBRARLE NADA MÁS 1,000 YENES DE MATERIALES Y 500 POR MI TRABAJO!! [dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y el dueño le pagó; hizo una pequeña reverencia y después se dejó caer en una silla frente a una de las mesas de la cafetería; estiró las piernas] UNA BOTELLA DE LICOR Y UNA HAMBURGUESA SIN CEBOLLA!! [se sacó las gafas de la cabeza y las colocó sobre sus ojos; sacó algunas piezas de la caja de herramientas y comenzó a trabajar nuevamente... Una gotita de sudor recorrió la cabeza de los otros 5] RA-CHANNN!!! QUE BIEN, QUE BIEN!!! 

Mimi: Definitivamente está loca _-_ 

Hunter: Pero también es bonita #_^ 

Ruki: ¬¬* 

Misao: Ustedes la conocen..? 

Alex: Yo la conozco... Está en el primer semestre, grupo B... Como es demasiado excéntrica, no tiene amigos... Se la pasa metida en el laboratorio y es presidente del club de mecánica de la escuela... Siempre actúa como chico... Y le gusta el licor >_ No me agradaría tener una novia como ella! 

Ruki: No creo que a nadie ¬_¬ 

Misao: Pero es muy inteligente.. *-* Dice mi prima que le ayudó a estudiar para su examen de matemáticas de la semana pasada y gracias a eso se sacó un 9! ^^ (es que ella no pasa de 7) Tal vez algún día le pida ayuda... 

Mimi: Nah, a mi me da miedo.. -_- 

Hunter: [se le queda viendo] Tal vez... en el fondo... bueno, parece ser simpática.. Debe de ser una linda chica, igual que todas ^^ 

Ruki: ¬¬** A ti cuando no, si te gustan todas! 

Hunter: n___ñUu 

Zazu: [estornudando] ATCHOO, ATCHOOO!! >0 KUSI, KUSI... ESTÁN HABLANDO MAL DE MI.. NO ES JUSTO! NO LE HAGO DAÑO A NADIE! T_T 

Yagami: [se pone de pie y observa el atardecer] Ya van a dar las 6... será mejor que vuelva a casa. [se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó a pasos cortos por el pasillo repleto de aulas vacías; de pronto se detuvo... Había alcanzado a escuchar un sonido extraño en la parte trasera de los salones y buscó con la mirada... Había demasiada calma... Como nada sucedió, continuó caminando... De repente algo saltó por su espalda; Taichi nada más abrió los ojos y sintió a su pelo volar por la fuerza que esa "cosa" acababa de emitir; dio la media vuelta y pudo ver a una especie de hombre lobo parado detrás de él; tenía dos enormes tubos saliendo de su espalda y media cabeza mecanizada; retrocedió un poco... y otro más... luego echó a correr con el animal detrás de él, siguiéndolo muy de cerca] AUXILIO, AYUDA!! 8>iOi8 

Zazu: NYA.. >wO ..........O_O RA-CHANNNNNNNN!!! [se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar, sin esperar a que le trajeran la comida] RA-CHAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!! >? 

Muy lejos de ahí; tercera nube a la derecha, un par de chicas observaban la situación... Una vestía de blanco y tenía el pelo dorado; sin embargo, se encontraba encerrada detrás de una delgada cortina de agua... La segunda era bajita; bastante joven y era pelirroja, llevaba un curioso traje de tela gruesa, opaco y que dejaba escapar de la banda en su cabeza, un par de cables; estuvieron observando la situación a través de una esfera de cristal... 

Arigata: la rubia> Me parece que es tiempo... 

Eleone: la pelirroja> Tiempo?? o_o Ayayayayay!!® Ya empezó Rayearth y usted todavía no me ha dejado salir de trabajar!!??? T0T 

Arigata: ¬¬ No, torpe! Ya es hora de que le entreguemos a ese chico su Moneda de Poder!! 

Eleone: En serio?! o_o 

Arigata: No, de mentiritas 

Eleone: Ah, bueno, ya me había preocupado! ^^ [se sienta tranquilamente a leer el manga de Maho] 

Arigata: ¬¬* **LA MONEDA, AHORA!!!**

Eleone: O_O Pero no se enoje!! ;O; [corre hasta un pequeño estante del cual saca una caja con 5 monedas doradas; tomó una que llevaba grabada la cabeza de un lobo; regresó las otras 4 a su lugar y acudió hasta su jefa] Ya, ya!! 

Arigata: ENVÍASELA!! 

Eleone: Ok! [se para frente a un tuvo que se dirigía hacia abajo; coloca la pequeña moneda adentro y luego abre la tapa de la parte baja; la pieza salió impulsada hacia la Tierra, mientras que ellas dos observaban] 

Arigata: Espero que la encuentre a tiempo... 

Eleone: ...o_o 

Taichi: [tratando de escaparse del licántropo] Madre mía, méndigo fuego!! Donde estás ahora que si te necesito de verdad?! T_T [frotándose las manos una contra otra repetidas veces; de pronto el animal lo sorprende y va a atacarlo... En ese mismo momento, la moneda llega proyectada hacia ellos y.... Golpea a Yagami en la cabeza... Acto seguido vemos al chico caer al suelo inconsciente] 

Lobo: ...o_ô???????????? 

Arigata: _._ Eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba... 

Se puede escuchar el sonido de pasos subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa... 

Lobo: [estirando una mano para absorber la energía del desmayado Taichi] ... 

Los pasos estaban más cerca... 

Arigata: TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO PRONTO!!! 

Eleone: Pero qué..? Estamos muy lejos de él... 

Arigata: Por kamisama... 

Los pasos se detuvieron... La jovencita de ojos marrones había llegado corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ambos y miró a la criatura con ojos de coraje... El lobo retrocedió al verla ahí... 

Zazu: HATCHAN!! CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDES VENIR A LA TIERRA CUANDO SE TE DE TU GANA?!! 

Arigata y Eleone abrieron los ojos de más... 

Lobo: ........... 

Zazu: ...vuelve en éste preciso momento... 

Hatchan: el lobo> Pe-pero... 

Zazu: [cerrando los ojos] QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHASTE?!! 

Hatchan: ....como usted diga.... [dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y desapareció... La chica miró al joven que yacía boca arriba sobre el piso] 

Zazu: ...de ti me encargaré otro día... [se dio la media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, luego bajó las escaleras y comenzó a correr] RA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!!! ABRAN PASO QUE LLEVO PRISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ^0^ 

Arigata: ..........viste eso...? 

Eleone: [asintiendo] ....... 

Arigata: Quién diablos es esa chica...? 

Eleone: [viendo la grabación del final de Rayearth] Pos creo que se llama Hikaru ._. 

Arigata: Hi-hikaru...? [voltea a verla] Y TÚ CÓMO SABES E...?!!! ..ESO... -_-Uu debí suponerlo... 

El espacio exterior; una majestuosa nave navegaba cual pez en el mar; oscura, fría, imponente... Una nave de batalla. Dentro podían verse montones de luces que se encendían y apagaban; también el sonido de máquinas y artefactos extraños por doquier.. Alguien caminando por uno de los pasillos con dirección al salón principal; se detuvo por unos instantes y luego abrió la puerta... 

Flamedramon: [volviendo la mirada] Qué es lo que deseas? 

Sagara: Para informarle que pronto llegaremos a la Vía Láctea. 

Flamedramon: Ya veo... Al Sistema Solar? 

Sagara: A más tardar dos días y medio 

Flamedramon: [se sonríe] Eso es más pronto de lo que habíamos calculado... Bien, muy bien... Y el reporte acerca de las naves de los otros planetas?? 

Sagara: Más o menos viajan a la misma velocidad que nosotros; si tenemos suerte, los encontraremos al llegar al Cinturón de Kuiper. 

Flamedramon: ...rayos... 

Sagara: No se preocupe... Si deciden atacarnos, nuestro armamento es mucho más moderno que el suyo, así que no podrán hacer ningún rasguño a el Oord la nave> 

Flamedramon: Junm! Armamento... De qué nos sirve ante la experiencia de los 2 presidentes..? Ambos son guerreros por naturaleza y han ganado infinidad de batallas... Lo único que resta, es apoderarnos de las Monedas de Poder mucho antes que ellos. 

Sagara: Estamos en la búsqueda... 

Flamedramon: Pues más vale que las localicen pronto!! 

Sagara: Así será... Con su permiso! [se inclinó un poco y salió del lugar; el hombre se quedó refunfuñando en su asiento] 

Flamedramon: ...Wizardmon Saberhagen... Usagi Tsukino... Vivi Ornitier... Qué será lo que desean de una galaxia tan pequeña como la Vía Láctea...? Para qué pueden querer ellos el poder de los Rangers, siendo que ya lo tienen todo...? ...........si Hedera no obtiene las 7 monedas a tiempo, seremos historia... [niega con la cabeza] NO! ESO NO PASARÁ!!! ...espero... 

Al mismo tiempo, en una impresionante nave color plateada, con la forma de una serpiente y rodeada por una flotilla de navecillas más pequeñas que la nodriza, una chica reía escandalosamente... Se encontraba sentada en un enorme trono cubierto de cortinas de seda y adornos lujosos. La joven era de estatura mediana, pelo color dorado y ojos azules.. Vestía un traje tradicional chino e iba acompañada de un par de subordinados... El primero, apenas un niño... El segundo, todo un adulto... 

Usagi: JOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJJOOOOOO!!! MUY PRONTO LLEGAREMOS A LA TIERRA!!! MUY PROOOOOOONTO LLEGAREMOS A LA TIERRA!!! JOJOJOJOJOOOOOOOOOOJOJOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOJO!!!!!!!! ^0^ 

Otaru: el mayor> Princesa Usagi, no me parece muy apropiado que se ría de esa forma tan escandalosa... u_ú No es de buena educación... 

Usagi: Oh, cállate viejo!! ¬¬ 

Yue: el niño> Pe-pero.. princesa.. ^^Uu El regente tiene razón... Si usted gasta su energía riéndose de esa forma, la nave perderá poder y quedaremos varados en el espacio ;___; 

Usagi: [abriendo los ojos asustada] Varados??!! No, no, no!! Eso no me conviene!! ò_ó No a la futura emperatriz de La Vía Láctea, la galaxia más poderosa en este lado del universo!!! 

Otaru: Ya le he dicho que no debe de tomar las cosas tan a la ligera... La Tierra es un planeta que cuenta con muchos adelantos tecnológicos, y no creo que nos sea tan sencillo apo... [el largo báculo de la chica se había atravesado entre las palabras del hombre y ella] Princesa!!! 

Usagi: YA TE DIJE, VIEJO, QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME CONTRADIGAN!!! YO SERÉ LA EMPERATRIZ Y PUNTO!!! ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO?!!!! YUE!!! 

Yue: SI!! 

Usagi: OTARU!! 

Otaru: Si... 

Usagi: EN ESE CASO, YO, USAGI TSUKINO, PRINCESA Y FUTURA HEREDERA AL TRONO DEL REINO DE STELLA, SERÉ LA NUEVA REINA DE LA GALAXIA!!! PORQUE JUNTOS SOMOS...!!! [extiende una mano] 

Yue: INVENCIBLES!! 

Usagi: ASÍ ES!!! [y se empieza a reír de nueva cuenta] 

Otaru: Solamente debe tener en cuenta, que si le he permitido hacer un viaje tan largo y arriesgado como este, es porque confío en su madurez para enfrentar los problemas de estado y pienso que es esta una buena oportunidad para que usted aprenda a gobernar con democracia... Así apenas vea que comienza a pensar en esto como en una simple travesura más, y yo tendré que.... 

Usagi: [se pone dos duraznos en los oídos] No oigo nada! -o- 

Otaru: -_o?!?!?!!!! PRINCESAAAAAA!! YA LE DIJE QUE NO ES BUENO JUGAR CON LA COMIDAAAAAA!! >0 [sale persiguiéndola en SD, dejando a un perplejo y lloroso Yue a su paso] 

Vivi: [abriendo los ojos] La vida se está terminando... [mira a su sub. comandante] Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino...? 

Li: Aproximadamente 3 días... 

Vivi: ...3 días... [se sonríe] Suena tanto el poco tiempo que nos queda... 

Li: ...Comandante, puedo asegurarle que hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por...!! 

Vivi: [se le queda viendo con una sonrisa] Ya lo sé... Es sólo que no deseo que nuestro planeta muera... 

Li: ...nosotros tampoco lo deseamos así... 

Vivi: [parpadea] Es cierto... Qué ha sucedido con Zazu? 

Li: Según nos informa, ha logrado mezclarse exitosamente con los terrestres... ((...Si, claro ¬_¬Uu)) Ahora solo es cuestión de que localice las fuentes de energía y su sistema de leyes. En cuanto consiga hacerse de más información, regresará a la nave. 

Vivi: Ya veo.. Al menos le está yendo bien ^^ 

Li: Así es... 

Vivi: ...aunque nos hace un poco de falta por aquí... [revisa los alrededores de la sala de controles] Siempre hace mucho escándalo cuando está con nosotros... 

Li: Y mi mecha necesita reparaciones u__ú 

Vivi: ^^uu 

Li: En todo caso, ella volverá antes de que lleguemos a la Tierra; sus bestias y sus máquinas han estado fuera de control desde que se marchó... 

Vivi: [sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento] Los he escuchado armando trifulcas en el área de mecanización... Parece que también la extrañan... [sume el rostro entre sus dedos] Partió en una pequeña nave hace dos meses para llegar antes que nosotros y mantenernos informados... Pero desde entonces solamente hemos hablado una vez.... El que siempre se encarga de recibir sus reportes eres tú.. [lo mira] 

Li: Bueno, siempre que hace contacto, usted se encuentra dormido.. [gota] 

Vivi: Ella es muy linda, no crees así? ^^ 

Li: ... [se pone a pensar en el pequeño mecánico, persiguiendo Bugs por toda la nave con un enorme mazo y un par de chibi robots a su lado] ....no... 

Vivi: ¬¬ 

Li: Bueno, usted me preguntó ¬¬ 

Vivi: Aunque debe sentirse extraña y sola en aquel mundo... 

Li: ..no lo sé.. [levanta la mirada] Torque es una chica muy especial; digo, no todo mundo disfruta pasando el día entero dentro de un taller mecánico, inventando una y mil cosas más; leyendo, investigando... No todo mundo prefiere el alcohol que los dulces y no todos... están enamorados de su comandante... O no..? [baja la vista] ....Vivi...? Comandante?!?! O_ô 

Vivi: ..... [se había quedado dormido en la silla que da vueltas] 

Li: Como siempre... Su pasatiempo será dormir -_-Uu Pero a media conversación? ¬¬uu [suspira] ...espero que podamos reunir las monedas de poder antes de que sea demasiado tarde... No debemos dar oportunidad ni a Hedera; ni a Stella... y mucho menos a Hecath.. Nuestra vida depende de ello... [luego cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente] 

Ese había sido Notos; el planeta verde... Lamentablemente, el verde no era por su naturaleza; habían destrozado y absorbido hasta el último recurso natural con el que contaban y la sobrepoblación se hacía notar... En aquel mundo no existía el oxígeno; no existían los seres vivos, con excepción de los humanos, que habían conseguido sobrevivir dentro de un domo, utilizando respiradores con oxígeno artificial... En algún tiempo fue un planeta fértil; lleno de vida y alegría... Ahora ya no quedaba nada de eso... Su presidente había decidido enviar al mejor guerrero (su propio hijo) a la Tierra, a conseguir las 7 legendarias monedas de Poder correspondientes al fuego, al agua, al trueno, al viento, a la fuerza, al amor y a la naturaleza... Era todo lo que necesitaban.. Solo que 3 planetas distantes habían pensado en lo mismo.. Cada cual tenía sus motivos; cada cual viajaba en su propia nave y con sus propios representantes.... El Oord, de Hedera; La Vípera, de Stella; La NSX ((no podía cambiarle el nombre por nada, lo siento ^^u)), perteneciente a Notos y por último El Sorgina, que procedía de Hecath.. Un planeta muy misterioso, del que nadie antes había escuchado hablar abiertamente... Solamente se sabía que de ahí provenían muchos de los entes malignos que rondaban el universo... Su lider era Wizardmon Saberhagen... El hechicero más poderoso de aquel mundo negro... Sus motivos eran completamente desconocidos... 

Taichi: [caminando por una pequeña calle, casi al anochecer; cansado, con dolor de cabeza y una pequeña laguna mental] ...me pregunto... [levanta la moneda y la ve iluminarse por la luz de un anuncio publicitario] Podré gastarme esto? o_ô   


**_Continuará..._**

  


***Notas del autor: *** 

...........bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno... ._____. Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto es mi segundo intento de crossover-alternative universe XD Y ya debieron notar a que serie de televisión y manga hago referencia ^-^Uu Ok, para los tarados, han sido Power Rangers & Magic Knight Rayearth ¬¬ La verdad, no tenía pensado escribir este fanfic... (se me ocurrió mientras le escribía una carta a Kokoro XD) y ya sentada frente a la PC, esto es lo que me ha salido.. En principio iba a ser solamente una parodia de PR, con el toque Aniage... Nada más que un fic Sentai... Pero... No pude evitar hacer alusión a mi ánime favorito ;_; Lo siento.. Es que estaba yo escribiendo y... de pronto... ya habían aparecido 4 planetas @_@ Weno, io había planeado la historia así: 5 Rangers ( más los agregados culturales ) que obtenían sus monedas de poder y luchaban por la justicia, disfrazados ridículamente de arco iris. El malo, bien malo (pero malo bruto) iba a ser Master _-_ Sus asistentes seríamos Anthy y yo, pero... Al final, como siempre suelo poner a Vivi tan lindo, no pude hacerlo y lo transformé en mi adorado Comandante ;___; La Pink Ranger sería Usagi, así que originalmente, la conversación dentro de la cafetería es llevada con ella en lugar de con Misao, pero como necesitaba a alguien apropiada para ser la princesa Asuka (y yo no podía hacerlo porque estaba funcionando como el espía de Autoza- digo, Notos no se me ocurría ningún nombre> e inventor de la NSX u_ú) Cada uno tiene bien marcada su forma de ser; Hunter Killer/ Black Ranger, es el típico pervertido calenturiento que gusta de ir detrás de cuanta chica bonita se le atraviese ^^Uu (perdona, no encontré otro personaje para ti); Alex/ Blue Ranger ( o Sabrina, nomás que ya había muchas Rangers femeninas, espero no te moleste ._.u ) es el chavo guapo del grupo, ese que tiene demasiadas admiradoras para su propio gusto y todo lo hace bien. Misao/ White Ranger, es la chica callada, normalita y agradable cuando se le conoce, la que saca de aprietos a los demás cuando no saben que hacer (o sea, la mayor parte del tiempo). Mimi/ Pink Ranger, es la chica linda... La que gusta de tener una buena reputación y es bastante popular (o al menos lucha por serlo) Lo que más le preocupa es que le vean en malos pasos o sin novio, y por eso es que en vez de estudiar para el próximo examen, se va de pinta con sus amigas.. ¬¬u Ruki/ Yellow Ranger, es la "centrada", así, entre comillas, porque apenas ve pasara un chamaco guapo, se olvida de lo que está haciendo.. Le gustan las aventuras y es buena en la mayoría de los deportes, pero suele llegar a ser ruda y malhumorada cuando no lo desea... Saria/ Green Ranger, la universitaria de pocas palabras, pocas pulgas y pocos amigos.. Suele ser más sincera y sarcástica de lo que debe y no le agradan los niños de preparatoria; aunque ya acercándose a ella, es una excelente amiga y compañera. Por último, Yagami Taichi/ Red Ranger, el lider del grupo, es el chavo antisocial, revoltoso y semi popular; es admirado por media escuela pero evitado por la otra mitad... A pesar de todo eso, lleva buenas calificaciones, buen trato académico, y no le interesa tener novia por el momento... (lo siento Mimi ._.u) Pasando al campo de los malos; Hedera (Chizeta) es un planeta lleno de vida (de ahí su nombre; hiedra en latín) pero que sufre de constantes cambios climatológicos... Su ubicación no es precisamente lo que se esperaría... Sus representantes vienen a ser Flamedramon (Tata ¬¬u), cabeza de gobierno del planeta y el mejor espadachín, comandante del Oord y de carácter seco y desesperado; solamente se preocupa por su planeta y lo que pueda sucederle... Y Sanosuke Sagara (Tatra XD), el segundo al mando en la nave, alegre, sincero, que evita la guerra, pero si es por su planeta, hará lo que sea necesario... Al principio, Anthy era la lider de Hedera, pero no me parecía correcto que a lo que vendría a ser Farem, le tocara un chico ¬¬u Al final, creo que eliminé por completo a Himemiya de la lista de personajes _-_ Notos (Autozam), ya lo saben.. (lo expliqué en el fanfic) Sus representantes son Vivi Ornitier (Eagle Vision *-*), comandante de la NSX y el futuro presidente del planeta, hijo del actual; es el mejor guerrero de Notos y ha sido enviado a buscar las 7 monedas... Siempre tiene una tierna sonrisa en los labios, no levanta la voz y le gusta mucho dormir... El siguiente al mando, o el sub. comandante, Li Syaoran (Geo Metro) Sakurapollo... ¬¬u No había nadie más disponible...> es el que disfruta de las peleas; sabe bien qué y cuando tiene que hacer las cosas... Es mucho más alto que Vivi, al que es sumamente apegado.. -_- Y el tercero.. Yo! ^.^Uu Zazu Torque (no varío del nombre); la chica que gusta de la ingeniería robótica; jefe de mecánicos de la NSX, que ama tanto al alcohol como a sus adoradas máquinas y a Vivi (cosa que él sabe a la perfección); aunque he quedado como una extraña fusión entre Ascot, Skuld y Zaz @_@ Sobre todo por la parte de los Bugs (errores) que se escapan de la computadora central y debo anikilar >_ Y las bestias, que son el sello de Ascot ^^u El grito que lleva siempre "Ra-chan", es el nombre del espíritu protector de la casa de Megumi Morisato, (Ah, Megamisama!!) al que invoca a cada grito para tener suerte y Hatchan es una de sus más nuevas y fallidas creaciones.. Vivi tiene un extraño interés en ella que no sé si deba ser considerado como amor -_-u Hablando de mujeres y... digo, de Stella (Farem), es el planeta rico y poderoso en todos los aspectos... El que no tiene ningún motivo para apoderarse de las monedas, excepto que su futura reina es una malcriada y gritona niña que solamente piensa en que, si obtiene las 7 monedas, podrá ser dueña absoluta del Universo y así ser una hermosa princesa que convertirá a cada planeta en mundos de juguetes y caramelos... Además de Usagi (Asuka), viajan en la Vípera, Yue (Sang Yung), que es menor que ella, pero mil veces más responsable... Está enamorado de su princesa y suele darle un trato muy especial, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, vive sufriendo por la irresponsabilidad de la chica... Como sea, ella nada más le hace caso a él _-_ Otaru (Chan An) cállate Kokoro ¬__¬Uu> es el más viejo; el regente de Stella y tutor de Usagi... Ella nunca le obedece -_- Después viene Hecath y su nave de combate, Sorgina... De esa nave nadie sabe nada... Ni siquiera yo sé de donde ha salido, porque no existe en Rayearth... ;_; Su comandante en jefe es Wizardmon Saberhagen; el tipo cruel y despiadado que desea dominar al universo sin motivos reales. Su segunda, Anthy Himemiya, que viene a ser su hermana menor y esposa (no pregunten, esto era muy común antes en Egipto ¬¬u) solamente desea complacerlo y es la que envía monstruos y calamidades a la Tierra, para hacer que los Rangers y sus 7 monedas aparezcan... Al final, termina abandonándola por.... bueno, ya lo verán ^^ Ya para finalizar, están las dos tías del centro de control, en la tercera nube a la derecha... Arigata (Sordon XD), que es una tipo de Princesa Esmeralda, prisionera voluntariamente dentro de una cárcel de agua que dirige desde ese mismo lugar a todos los Rangers de la galaxia (hay muchos, pueden verlo en la serie o_ô); es responsable y amable, es solo que su pequeña asistente suele sacarla de sus casillas frecuentemente ._. Eleone-chan (Alfa Decimal 9_9u), la asistente pelirroja que prefiere leer manga y chatear, que ponerle atención a su jefa... A pesar de todo, la aprecia bastante... Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy yendo @_@ Perdónenme por hacer el Disclaimer mucho más largo que el fanfic, pero tenía que hacerlo ^^u Lo que veo, es que he colocado muchos personajes, espero poder manejarlos a todos i_iu Irá por partes; un capítulo se enfrentarán a Hedera, otro a Hecath, el siguiente a Stella y por último a Notos, claro que no es el orden, pero weno @________@Uu... Ya me voy porque es tarde... (toi desayunando Nesquik sobre el teclado @-@ Por cierto, que me acabo de dar cuenta de que su mascota es un conejo, porque el cereal es de bolitas cafés como las heces de los ratones esos... o_________ô|| -- ya le dio asco) Ya me voy y que tengan un bonito día... no como el mío, que seguro reprobé _-_   


  


Zazu - ztorque@hotmail.com --- para pedradas y billetitos ^.^$   
15 de mayo, 2002 

  
  
  


Postdata: QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO, QUE MI ÚLTIMA INTENCIÓN ES LA DE ROBARLE LA IDEA A MI MADRE CROFT POR EL FANFIC! O_O ESTA COSA TENDRÁ UN FINAL COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE, EN LO ÚNICO EN LO QUE SE PARECEN, ES EN LOS 3 PLANETAS INVASORES Y EL CAMBIO DE PERSONAJES... PERO NOMÁS!! >0Uu 


	2. El Red Ranger

**_*MAHO KISHI POWER AGE 2002*_**

  


_Ciertos compañeros comentan en la cafetería acerca de Taichi Yagami, el alumno nuevo que derrotó a uno de 5º semestre durante una pelea... 4 planetas invasores vienen en camino y un monstruo ataca a Yagami, pero éste es rescatado a tiempo por una de las chicas de la preparatoria, la que ciertamente, no parece llevar ninguna clase de buena intención..._   


Capítulo 2.- Red Ranger

  


Al llegar a casa, no había nadie... Taichi suspiró y se tumbó en un sofá; todavía no recordaba bien que era lo que había sucedido esa tarde... Solamente recuerda haber visto un monstruo que lo perseguía, después ya no supo nada... Solo que encontró esa extraña moneda al despertar, y podía evocar, vagamente, la voz áspera de una chica... Una chica..? Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos... De pronto el Sol calentó sus párpados, lentamente, interrumpiendo su sueño... Volvió la mirada y alcanzó a notar que había amanecido. Se puso de pie y caminó a pasos pesados hasta la cocina; tomó un vaso con agua y pasó frente a la habitación de sus padres.. Se extrañó al no escuchar sonidos, así que se dignó a mirar... No había nadie... Ni en la habitación de su hermana... No habían regresado..? Que raro... Se lavó los dientes, la cara, tomó su mochila, algunas galletas de arroz, y salió rumbo a la escuela. 

Zero: Yagami!!! Buenos días!!! [se acerca corriendo hasta él] 

Yagami: [tragándose una de las galletas] Munch!! >_o Muemos mías! ^x^ 

Zero: Qué son esas??? Galletas de arrozzzzz?!!! *-* 

Yagami: Mmm...? >_ (caff, caff!!) Si.. eso parecen... ._. 

Zero: ME ENCANTAN!! ME REGALA UNA?!! *-* 

Yagami: ...bueno... [extiende la bolsa y lo ve sacar una de ahí] Creo que las hizo mi hermana.. 

Zero: [atragantándose] Hikari?! O_o 

Yagami: Pos si..? ._. 

Zero: ........ [se pone blanco y sale corriendo] COFF, COFF, AGUAAA!! 8>iOi8 

Yagami: Jajaja XD Siempre funciona ^^ 

Lime: [observando] Es usted malo, sempai ¬¬ 

Yagami: Hu..? o_o 

Lime: Jehejeje XD 

Yagami: ¬_¬Uu 

Se puede ver el casco de una fortaleza; cristales en la parte superior, alguna especie de tragaluz; justo en el centro hay una pequeña antena receptora y hasta mero abajo, solamente oscuridad... Gigantesca, negra, sin forma definida... Nada más un par de lucecitas doradas en el frente y una que otra saliente respiratoria. Adentro, muchos soldados, la mayoría hombres, forrados en alguna especie de vestimenta parecida a la de los pobladores de Notos... Al final de un pasillo, una puerta automática que encierra dentro de aquella habitación, a la sala de controles. Un hombre estaba sentado en una silla alta, justo frente a la ventana que daba al espacio, por donde la fortaleza navegaba.. Una joven iba sentada sobre el respaldo del asiento, observando la infinidad de estrellas que cruzaban el camino... Él tenía pelo castaño, ojos verdes y orejas alargadas... Ella tenía el cabello violeta, piel morena y ojos azules.. Llevaba una mano posada sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho y guardaban silencio; solamente se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido lento de sus respiraciones... 

Anthy: la chica> Mi señor... 

G.W.: el muchacho> .. [la mira] Qué deseas? 

Anthy: Perdone mi ignorancia... Todavía no comprendo el plan... 

G.W.: ...Cuando lleguemos a la Vía Láctea, comenzaremos por apoderarnos de la Tierra, el único planeta poblado del Sistema Solar. Después de proclamarnos como sus amos y ampliar nuestro dominio, continuaremos de largo hacia Andrómeda. 

Anthy: Ya veo... Pero... y si oponen resistencia...? 

G.W.: [se ríe] Resistencia?? Qué tipo de resistencia pueden oponer..? Lo único que saben hacer los humanos, es pelear y destruirse entre ellos.. Con armas demasiado rudimentarias. Según los cálculos, no nos tomará más de una semana controlar todo el planeta. 

Anthy: ...y luego hacia Andrómeda.. 

G.W.: [asintiendo y llevándose una mano hasta el mentón] Así es... 

Anthy: [se recarga un poco sobre él] Supe que 3 planetas vecinos desean lo mismo.. 

G.W.: ...Notos y Hedera... 

Anthy: Y Stella..? 

G.W.: Ese mundo no significa ningún riesgo para nosotros. Sus habitantes solamente saben utilizar la magia, pero sin adelantos tecnológicos. [levanta una mano y la empuña frente a su rostro] Nosotros contamos con ambos, en su más avanzada expresión. 

Y se sonríe... 

Regresó a su casa, pasadas las 6 de la tarde... Saludó con un grito, pero nadie respondió... Nuevamente buscó por todas las habitaciones, pero la casa estaba sola... Comenzó a preocuparse; no había ni un solo vestigio de que alguien hubiese ido durante el día... Se aproximó al teléfono y marcó al celular de su padre... Algunos minutos... y la llamada se cortó; así 4 veces más, hasta que una voz femenina apareció del otro lado. 

_El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del alcance telefónico; favor de notificarlo a su servicio de red o inténtelo más tarde._

Maldición... 

-A quién deseas llamar...? 

Taichi abrió los ojos.. A su espalda estaba alguien, produciendo la misma voz áspera que había creído escuchar la tarde anterior... Volvió la mirada y pudo ver a Zazu sentada sobre el borde de la ventana que daba al balcón, con unos catalejos colgados al cuello, una mochila al hombro y una galleta entre los dientes. Retrocedió y se le quedó viendo. 

Yagami: Tú eres de primer semestre, verdad...? 

La jovencita simplemente le sonrió; bajó de aquel lugar con un salto y lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Se agachó frente a él, lo tomó por un brazo y le dio un golpecito en el vientre. 

Zazu: Veo que eres fuerte... Aunque tus poderes todavía no están desarrollados en un 100%.. me alegra mucho! Si me hubiese tardado un poco más, no tendría oportunidad!! [extiende una mano] Entrégamela! 

Yagami: º_ºUu?! 

Zazu: Entrégamela ahora!! 

Yagami: De qué hablas...?? 

Zazu: Ya, ya sé que ayer fui una tonta por no tomarla cuando pude, pero no soy de ese tipo de personas... AHORA DÁMELA!! 

Yagami: .... No sé de que estás hablando.... 

Zazu: ...así que por las buenas no?? [soltó la mochila de su hombro y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre el piso de madera; adentro había todo un desorden de cables, tuercas, piezas metálicas, desarmadores y cosas parecidas; una gota recorrió la nuca de Tai al verla arrojar cosas y escucharla maldecir una y otra vez, hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando] EUREKA! *-* [lo amenaza con un osito de peluche] ... 

Yagami: ...o_o?? 

Zazu: ¬¬ [avienta el oso] Instrumento ekivocado.. [saca un control remoto y lo amenaza] AHORA SI, ENTRÉGAME LA MONEDA DE PODER!! 

Yagami: Mo-moneda...? 

Zazu: ASÍ ES..!!! 

Yagami: YO NO SÉ DE QUE HABLES, Y VETE DE MI CASA, NIÑA LOCA!!! 

Zazu: ...loca...? Yo...?!! [una venita se hinchó escandalosamente en su frente] YO NO ESTOY LOCA!!! [tomó la mochila y trató de golpearlo con ella; Taichi se agachó y se escapó como pudo de ella, a gatas hasta la entrada, luego bajó las escaleras corriendo] REGRESA AQUÍ!!!! 

Yagami: AUXILIO!! UNA LOCA ME PERSIGUE!! 8>iOi8 

Zazu: [sale corriendo detrás de él; se trepa al barandal de las escaleras y desde ahí presiona el botón de su control remoto; vio al chico alejarse a toda prisa y se mordió el labio superior; tomó el par de binoculares, los colocó sobre su nariz, justo frente a sus ojos, y esperó...] Vamos.... 

Era un pequeño departamento, en el área más solitaria y descuidada de Tokio-3 (a qué viene Tokio 3 en esta historia? O_o) Una puerta comenzó a sacudirse repetidas veces, hasta que una pequeña mano de metal rompió la parte baja de la madera... Después la otra... Y por último un par de brazos oscuros le secundaron... La puerta salió volando y una bina de pequeños robots salieron a toda prisa de ahí adentro.. Uno era blanco, con una banda como ojos; el otro era negro... Salieron corriendo del departamento, y no pudieron asustar a nadie, ni siquiera a Rei Ayanami, que acababa de verlos bajar... 

Zazu: [con los catalejos entre los dedos] Nyaaaaa.... [ve a Taichi detenerse para descansar] Nyajahaha... B3 Muy pronto obtendré una moneda de poder!!! Y sin la ayuda de nadie!! *-* Siiiii!!! ^0^ El comandante estará orgulloso de mi.. ;_; Y seguramente me lo agradecerá... *u* Y... me dirá que me quiere... y me dará un beso y.. [con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose que lo besa] Si, comandante... yo también lo amo.... TxT........... -.- ............ -.o ........ o.o ........O_O!!! 

Todavía más lejos de ahí, casi llegando al cinturón de Kuiper, una chica rubia tomaba té; llevaba unos lentes oscuros sobre los ojos y traje de baño... Estaba tirada sobre una silla reclinable, asoleándose bajo una lámpara de sol... Un hombre bastante mayor vio su frente llenarse de venitas y se agigantó frente a ella.. 

Otaru: PRINCESA, SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?!!!! 

Usagi: -_o Mmmhh..? Qué no vesssss?!! Me bronceo!!!! -(^)û(^)- Y kítate que me tapas el Sol!! ¬¬ Fuera, fuera!! Shu!! [lo espanta con una mano] 

Otaru: ......... >_# En vez de ponerse a estudiar... PRINCESA, SI SIGUE CON ESA ACTITUD, ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A BUSCARLE UN TUTOR MUCHO MÁS DURO QUE YO Y...!!! 

Usagi: [ignorándolo] Otaru! Trae otra jarra con té helado que esta ya se terminó!! [toma una revista de manga] De acuerdo a la leyenda, tres chicas cambiarán nuestro destino...? Huy!! Chidoooo!! *-* 

Otaru: ¬¬Uu........... 

Yue: i_iUu [vestido como mesero] 

Usagi: [suspira] Siempre he soñado con ser una linda princesa; de cabellos dorados con ojos azules... y ser conocida por todos por ser la princesa más dulce *-* Así podré hacer lo que me de mi regalada gana! B3 Como poner dulcerías en cada esquina, cyber cafés en cada media esquina, centros comerciales, cines de todas las cintas que desees ver por un solo boleto, estacionamientos gratis, liberar el impuesto del manga, anime, juguetes y ropa de moda *--* Habrá restaurantes de "Coma todo lo que pueda" por montones y la gente me respetará y me dará obsequios por ser tan linda!!! SIIIIIIIII!!! *0* Y ES POR ESO QUE.. DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN!!! USAGI DE STELLA TIENE QUE SER LA REINA DE LA GALAXIA ENTERA!!! ENTENDIDO?!!! 

Otaru: ...eso ya lo había dicho usted antes... 

Usagi: ......a si? o_o [revisa su libreto] ..chin, me ekivoqué de página _o_ 

Yue: i_iUu 

Usagi: Como sea!! [da un aplauso] PARA QUE TODO MÉXICO SE ENTERE!! (H) 

Otaru: O_o 

Yue: i_iUu 

Usagi: YOOOOOOOOOO SERÉ LA REINAAAA, SIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *O* JOOOOJOJOJOJOJOOOOOOOOJOJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Y.. Kian An...!! Quiero decir, Otaru!!! 

Otaru: Si, princesa...? 

Usagi: Y MI TÉ?!!! 8>oOó8 

Otaru: [se cae] X_x Ay diox mío, necesito reeducar a esta niña ;__; 

Yue: i_iUu -- no sabe decir otra cosa XD 

Yagami: [se detiene a descansar debajo de un árbol] Uff.. uff... creo... que... por fin... me libré... de ella... Ya no me.. persigue!! ^-^Uu Aunque... [saca la monedita de entre uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón] Me pregunto si... ella... hablaba de esto... [la observa] No es ninguna clase de moneda corriente... Tiene un.. lobo...? Y esa chica.. Cómo me encontró? Me parece que.. es la misma que estuvo ayer cuando esa bestia apareció....... [se quedó callado por unos instantes, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron quebrados por un agudo grito que se aproximaba] ....Ra-chan...? o_o 

Zazu: [saltando por encima de su cabeza, impulsada por los propulsores que le había colocado a sus zapatos en las plantas] NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YA TE TENGO, Y MÁS TE VALE NO VOLVER A ESCAPAR!!! PORQUE ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE RODEADO Y A MI MERCED!! ASÍ QUE AHORA ENTRÉGAME LA MONEDA SI ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE DE VERDAD!!! >0################## 

Yagami: [retrocede] Se puede saber para qué la quieres...? Es solo un trozo de metal!!! Además... rodeado?? Si solamente estás tú!!! 

Zazu: ...........o_ó!!!!!!!!!!! SÓLO UN TROZO DE METAL?!!! Estúpido ¬¬ QUÉ NO SABES QUE LO QUE TIENES ENTRE LOS DEDOS ES UNA MONEDA DE...?!!! ........... (espera!! O_o... ay que bruta _o_) NO, SI, SI!! ES SOLO UN TROZO DE METAL!! POR LO TANTO NO LA NECESITAS Y A MI ME GUSTA MUCHO!! REGÁLAMELA, NO?!!! ^^ 

Yagami: ¬¬Uu 

Zazu: [se le pega] Siiiiii??????? B3 [ronronea] 

Yagami: O///o! 

Zazu: Andaaa!! 8>iOi8 [trata de quitársela] 

Yagami: HAZTE, HAZTE, HAAAZTE A UN LADO!! ¬¬ Condenada resbalosa... nomás porque quieres mi dinero, sino no te ibas a fijar en mi, verdad?!!! ;__; 

Zazu: ......i_i Cómo te atreves a decirme eso...? AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! [se pone a llorar como niño chiquito] NO CREES EN LA SINCERIDAD DE MIS PALABRAS!!! MALVAAAADO!!! POR FIN DECIDO FIJARME EN ALGUIEN Y ÉSTE PIENSA QUE SOLAMENTE SOY UNA CONVENENCIERAAAAAAA!! TOT 

Yagami: O_O||| [agita los brazos y se le acerca corriendo] NO!!! NO DIJE ESO!!! (bueno, si lo dije _-_) PERO ME ARREPIENTO!!! ES QUE YO PENSÉ QUE...!! PERDÓNAME!! 8>iOi8 [la abraza] 

Zazu: O///o!! (aaaah!! >0) ....................me darás la moneda...? ^^ 

Yagami: Claro, si tú la quieres!!! [se la entrega] 

Zazu: GRACIAS!!! T_T [se le va encima] 

Yagami: [se sonroja todo] ....Pensé que nada más me decías todo eso porque querías esa cosa!! pero veo que de verdad te gusto!!!! *0* 

Zazu: ......la verdad si lo dije por pura conveniencia, porque yo toi enamorada de mi lindo y tierno comandante ¬¬ 

Yagami: O_o 

Zazu: ASÍ QUE CON TU PERMISO!! ^0^ [trata de ponerse de pie pero él la jala por una pierna, haciendo que se vaya de bruces y le arrebata la moneda] 

Yagami: PUES AHORA NO TE DOY NADA!! >_ 

Zazu: X_x... HAJAHAJA!! TOT NO ES JUSTTTOOOOOO!!! ERA MIAA!! T_T Y SI NO ME LA DAS POR TU PROPIO GUSTO, LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN MÁS FEAS!!! [se fija por los binoculares y ve una nube de polvo acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos] Nyaaaaaaahajahjajaja B3 Solo 2 minutos... dámela...! 

Yagami: NO Y YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!! [vuelve a salir corriendo y en eso el par de chibi robots se le aparecen a medio camino] What? O_o Y eso...?!!! 

Zazu: Te gustan??? Yo los hice!!! [se sonríe] Me ayudan a exterminar plagas y estorbos del camino... 

Yagami: º_º||| 

Zazu: Me la darás...? 

Yagami: NO! >0 Tú estás loca!! Ni siquiera sé por qué estás tan interesada en ella! O_ó Lo más probable es que esta sea una moneda muy extraña y que vale MUCHO!! *-* Y lo que tú quieres es venderla y quedarte con todo, pero no se te va a hacer! ¬¬ 

Zazu: ¬_¬Uu Ambicioso... [presiona uno de los botones de su control] PERO SI ASÍ LO QUIERES!!! [se para en SD y señala al chico con dedo acusador] SÚPER CHIBI FTO, HAS LO QUE SABES HACER MEJOOOOORRR!! o0ó!!!!!!!! 

Chibi-FTO: o_o... ^0^ [se pone a hacer malabares con piedras] 

Yagami & Zaz: [se caen] _o_!!! 

Zazu: [se agiganta] QUÉ HACES SOQUETE?!!!! QUÍTALE LA MONEDA DE PODEERRR!!!! [agitando los brazos como desesperada] 

Chibi-FTO: O_O! Sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ^0^ [saca su espada láser y parte a correr contra Taichi] LA MONEDA, LA MONEDA, LA MONEDA, LA MONEDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! >0 

Yagami: OoO||| AAAAH, EN ÉSTE LUGAR TODOS ESTÁN LOCOS MENOS YOOO!! >0 [sale corriendo en círculos con FTO detrás de él] 

Zazu: Y tú, MEGA CHIBI GTO!!! 

Chibi-GTO: A SU ORDEN JEFE!! 

Zazu: Tráeme una cerveza de aquella máquina que tengo sed ^o^ 

Chibi-GTO: _-_ (Plop!®) 

Chibi-FTO: [se detiene de golpe, adelanta una pierna y levanta su brazo] TÉCNICA DE LA ESPADA BOOMERANG!! oOó!! [avienta su sable hacia Taichi, fallando] 

Yagami: [voltea y le saca la lengua] LERO LERO!! FALLASTE!! XP [vuelve la vista al frente y ve como un árbol que estaba enfrente ha sido talado por el láser y el tronco le cae justo sobre la cabezota] XOX!! [azota en el suelo] 

Chibi-FTO: JAAAA!!!! B3 [hace una pose ridícula y la señal de amor y paz] Listo jefe!! *-* 

Zazu: [ahorcando a GTO por haber destrozado la lata en el camino] Nya..? -.o AH, SI, SII!! LA MONEDAAAAAAAA!! *0* [avienta al robot y corre hasta donde se encontraba el desmayado Yagami; comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y entonces dio con ella... La colocó frente a sus ojos y estuvo observándola durante algunos segundos] La primera moneda de poder... Es hermosa... No puedo creer que dentro de ella se encuentre encerrado tanto... 

Se escuchó una suave risa que robó su atención. 

Zazu: Nya...? 

-Barbatula... 

Zazu: Barbatula...? [buscando por todos lados con la mirada, nota que Tai la está jalando por un brazo y le pide que guarde silencio] Espera, hay algo... 

Yagami: Algo...? o_o Pero tu robot casi me mata y..!!! 8>iOi8 

Zazu: [lo golpea] Que te calles!! 

-Jejejeee!!! 

De nuevo aquella risa... 

Zazu: Quién está ahí..??!! [se acomoda los catalejos sobre la nariz y ve a alguna especie de criatura aparecer frente a ellos] AAH!! 

A causa de la impresión, cayó sobre el muchacho... Se llevó una sorpresa al notar que sin los binoculares no podía ver aquella cosa... 

-Barbatula... Ese es mi nombre... Vengo desde Hecath, enviado por mi señora, para obtener esa moneda... 

Yagami: [abriendo los ojos] Mi moneda??? Otro?!!! 

Barbatula: [comienza a materializarse frente a sus ojos; tenía tres ojos, una larga cola que escapaba de su trasero (_-_ madre de diox...) y pelo en la mayor parte de su espalda; brazos en forma de garras, la boca cosida y escamas debajo de su cuello] Red Ranger... Finalmente doy contigo... [se sonríe] Cuando fui a tu casa, tu familia se negó a decirme en donde estabas, así que tuve que matarlos... 

El tiempo se detuvo para Tai... Apenas escuchó **_Matarlos_** su sangre comenzó a hervir... No sabía si creer a lo que acababa de escuchar... Después de todo, no los había visto en dos días y... Sacudió su cabeza. 

Yagami: DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLÁNDOME?!!! 

Barbatula: DE QUE VAS A MORIR!! [empuñando ambas manos hacia el frente, lanzó una esfera de energía; Tai abrió los ojos y pudo verlo venir... No podía moverse... Por alguna extraña razón... Chibi-GTO tuvo que asistir] 

Zazu: TONTO!! POR QUÉ NO TE MUEVES?!!! QUÉ NO VES QUE TE QUIERE MATAR?!!!! 

Yagami: ...mató a mi familia... 

Barbatula: Si.. bueno.. No me dijeron en donde estabas ni en donde guardaban la moneda de poder... Así que no hubo de otra ^^ 

Yagami: ........... [aprieta sus puños] A mi papá.... 

Barbatula: ESFERAS GEMELAS!! 

Zazu: FTO!! GTO!!! ESCUDO!! 

El par de robots corrieron, se colocaron frente a ella y a el chico e hicieron una barrera que resistió el impacto del golpe con éxito... 

Yagami: ....a mi mamá.... 

Barbatula: ESFERAS GEMELAS!!! 

La operación se repitió... Los robots se iban quedando sin las energías suficientes para mantener el escudo... Zazu tragó saliva y miró a Taichi.. 

Yagami: ...y a mi hermana.... [una lágrima cayó al suelo... Por sus venas, la sangre se calentaba cada vez más; pudo ver el rostro de aquella criatura reírse una vez más] ... 

Barbatula: ESFERAS GEMELASS!!! [esta vez fue más fuerte; GTO y FTO no pudieron más... Torque nada más alcanzó a dar un grito al verlos desintegrarse entre la energía] 

Zazu: GTO!!! FTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Vio sus lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas y corrió hacia el sujeto; asestó un golpe en su rostro, pero Barbatula ni lo sintió... La sujetó por el brazo y la arrojó hacia adelante con toda su fuerza.. Yagami abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a su pequeña cazadora chillar de dolor... La moneda de poder se escapó de entre los dedos de la chica y rodó hasta los pies del jovencito.. La tomó justo a tiempo y la guardó en su bolsillo.. 

Yagami: MATASTE A MI FAMILIA!!!!!!! [de pronto sus ojos se desorbitaron y por su cuerpo, una especie de onda calorífica apareció... Sus puños se encendieron y arrojó una ráfaga de fuego contra el monstruo] POR QUÉ?!!!!!!!!! 

Barbatula: ...!!! [da un salto] Así que sabes usar tus poderes.... [desenvaina una espada y se aproxima hacia él a toda prisa] DAME ESA MONEDA!!! 

Yagami: [concentrando su energía] Eran lo único que tenía.... Lo que más quería.... Mis padres... Mi hermana...!!!! [reúne todo su poder en una esfera y se la arroja; Barbatula dio un desgarrador grito y pareció desaparecer...] .......mamá.... papá..... Hikari.......... 

Clavó la mirada en la pila de escombros debajo de la cual aquella chica de ojos marrones se encontraba... Quiso acercársele pero no sentía sus piernas... Como pudo llegó hasta ella y comenzó a descubrirla... Acarició su mejilla y trató de reanimarla... 

Yagami: ...oye... Te encuentras bien...? Despierta... [sosteniendo la cabeza de la niña debajo de su brazo izquierdo] 

Zazu: [todavía con lágrimas en los ojos] Co-comandante...? 

Yagami: Comandante..? No.. Soy yo..._ Tu presa..._

Zazu: [lo toma de la mano] Comandante... perdóneme... yo.... hice lo que pude..... de.... de verdad......... [con los ojos entreabiertos, pero relativamente inconsciente] pero... no la conseguí y..... uno.... de los.... sirvientes de la reina.... Hime.....miya...... destruyó.... a sus.... a sus mascotas....... lo siento..... Si sigo así.... Notos... no logrará...... 

Yagami: [le aprieta los dedos] Hey... 

Zazu: ..! [abre los ojos] ...Taichi...? 

Yagami: [le sonríe] Y cómo sabes mi nombre?? 

Zazu: Ouch!! [cierra un ojo] Quema... tienes las manos muy.. calientes...! 

Yagami: Hu..? Si, bueno... yo..!! ^^Uu 

Zazu: ... [sonriéndole] Eres el Red Ranger.... De verdad... 

Yagami: ...el qué...? 

Zazu: La moneda de poder.... Donde está..?! La usaste...?? 

Yagami: No sé.... Ni siquiera sé para que sirva.... 

Zazu: Con ella te puedes transformar.... En Lupus.... El Red Ranger.... 

Yagami: ...no entiendo... 

Zazu: Tai, yo... 

?: Aaaay!! Pero que ternura!!! 

Los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquel lugar en donde yacía desintegrado el cuerpo de la bestia... Una mujer joven estaba ahí parada; una que se había visto anteriormente.... La de pelo violeta y ojos azules.... La que utilizaba un traje oscuro con unos zapatos bastante peculiares... La que llevaba entre su mano derecha un aparato extraño.... Caminó lentamente a donde ellos estaban, sonriendo... El mecánico dibujó una expresión de horror... 

Zazu: [tratando de levantarse] Usted es.. Anthy Himemiya...!!! 

Anthy: Veo que estudias... Y que el pequeño mecánico de la NSX se hizo amigo del Red Ranger... Dime... Ya lo sabe Vivi? Acaso está enterado de que comienzas a interesarte en personas que no pertenecen ni saben nada acerca de Notos..? 

Zazu: De qué habla?!! 

Anthy: De que le has dicho como transformarse.... Y quisiste salvar su vida...!! B3 Pero eso no les servirá de nada!!! VENGO POR ESA MONEDA DE PODER Y SUS CUERPOS!! [extendió una mano y lanzó un nuevo ataque] FLOR DE LOTO!!! 

Zazu: !!!! 

Yagami: o_o!!!! ..........!!!!!!!! [sacando su moneda de la bolsa, la levantó y la arrojó al aire] NO SÉ COMO FUNCIONE, PERO NECESITO AYUDA!!!! 

Nada pasó... La moneda cayó al suelo y el rayo de energía se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Zazu, la que cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo... 

Yagami: PERO...!! HEY!!! POR QUÉ HIZO ESO?!!! 

Anthy: Ahora sigues tú... 

Yagami: [sujeta la moneda] QUE NECESITO AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 

Eleone: [dormida encima de una pila de manga de Rayearth] Eagle... Eagle.... Si... Si comandante, yo también lo amo muchooo!! *-*zZzZzZz... qué dice...? Casarnos..? Pero no cree usted que soy muy... joven y...??? -o-zZzZz 

Arigata: ¬¬Uu ELEOOOOOOOONE, DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! EL RED RANGER NECESITA AYUDAAAAAAA!!! >0 

Eleone: [se le revienta el moco] O_O!! AH! QUÉ PASA, QUÉ?!! O_O ABANDONEN EL BARCO!! TODOS A CUBIERTA!! YO PRIMERO, MUJERES Y NIÑOS DESPUÉS!! 8>iOi8!!!! [comienza a correr en círculos, hasta que se resbala con el charquito que dejaba la prisión de su jefa y se estrella contra la pared] Lindo, lindo.. parpadean.. X________x 

Arigata: EL RAYO DE ONDAS PHOINIX, PRONTO!!! 

Eleone: -.o?! SI, SI, YA VOY!! [corre hasta el centro de control y acciona una palanca; un rayo color rojizo salió disparado hacia la Tierra y las dos guardaron silencio] 

Anthy: FLOR DE MEDIA NOCHE!!! 

Yagami: >_!!! [el rayo acababa de caer sobre la moneda que empuñaba sobre su cabeza... Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe... Era tiempo...] LUPUS, SEÑOR DE LA LUNA LLENA, PRÉSTAME TUS PODERES UNA VEZ MÁS!!! [su cabeza se encerró en un extraño casco color carmín; su ropa cambió por completo a alguna especie de mameluco ajustado de una sola pieza; obtuvo un sable algunas armas más, hasta que terminó de transformarse en lo que es un típico personaje de Sentai] ... o_o||| Y 'ora?!!! QUÉ ME PASÓ?!! ME PAREZCO A ULTRAMAN!! 8>iOi8 [ve que el ataque está por llegar; extiende las manos y se coloca en posición] EL AULLIDO DEL LOBO!!! 

Anthy: ..!!! [nota como su ataque se desintegra por completo, entonces se desconecta un pequeño aparato de la cabeza, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada al chico] POR ESTA VEZ GANASTE, PERO TU MONEDA SERÁ MÍA!!! [luego desapareció] 

Al fondo pudo escucharse un grito asustado: AAAY, MI PELOO!! ME QUEMOO!!! PERO YA ME LAS PAGARÁS, RED RANGERRRRR!! TOT#### 

Yagami: .......... [se va de rodillas] 

La NSX, conocida por todos, surcaba el espacio... Vivi abrió los ojos de golpe... Acababa de tener una pesadilla... Pudo ver a Zazu en problemas... Se sentó al borde de la cama y cruzó los dedos de sus manos unos con otros... 

Vivi: ....Zazu... Espero que todo esté bien.... 

Taichi caminaba despacio sobre un puente de madera; llevaba a cierta jovencita desmayada entre sus brazos, respirando con dificultad... De pronto la vio separar los párpados y observarlo... Siguió caminando un momento más, en silencio, hasta que se dignó a hablar.. 

Yagami: Te sientes mejor..? 

Zazu: [llevando sus dedos frente a su rostro, los vio desde todos los puntos posibles; revisó llevar sus catalejos, su mochila la gorra, después asintió] Al menos estoy entera... Y tú...? 

Yagami: Nunca me pasa nada!! ^^ 

Zazu: Tú... tú me salvaste...? 

Yagami: Eh...? [se pone a recordar] 

*** 

Conserje: Oye, muchacho!! Esta niña de aquí, la conoces?! 

Yagami: [ya del transformado] Eh..? Cuál..? o-o Ah, si!! Creo que... se cayó el techo de esa casa cuando quería bajar una pelota! ^^Uu 

Conserje: Pues será mejor que te la lleves porque hace bulto ¬¬ 

Yagami: Y por qué no la echa al camión de la basura...? 

Conserje: ¬_¬# Llévatela.. 

Yagami: Pero... ;_; Bueno, ya que -_-Uu 

*** 

Yagami: Siii, algo por el estilo! ^0^ Soy todo un súper héroe! B3 

Zazu: ....gracias.... 

Yagami: Ah, no te preocupes..! 

Zazu: Siento no pedirte que me bajes, pero es que no puedo mover las piernas.. -_- 

Yagami: Si, que más da... Ya vamos a llegar. 

Zazu: A donde..? 

Yagami: A mi casa!! Como no sé donde vives, primero te trataré esas heridas y luego te llevaré a la tuya, okaz? 

Zazu: ...no tienes que hacerlo... 

Yagami: Ya te dije que no hay bronca... Después de todo, me siento algo culpable por lo que le sucedió a tus mascotas... 

Zazu: ...GTO.. y FTO.... 

Yagami: Lo siento... Sé que debieron costarte mucho trabajo... 

Zazu: ...demasiado... 

Yagami: ...no te preocupes... podrás hacer otros... iguales! Y yo te ayudaré! ^-^ 

Zazu: Hu...? ._. 

Yagami: Bueno, estaré solo en casa... por mucho tiempo... si tú quieres, podría ayudarte a reconstruirlos.. papá me enseñó muchas cosas de electrónica! ;3 

Zazu: ...gracias... y siento lo de tu familia... 

Yagami: ....no hay bronca... ya lo superaré... 

Zazu: ...Tai, yo... 

Yagami: Por cierto!! Todavía no me dices como te llamas!! 

Zazu: ...mi nombre..? Eh.. Zazu Torque... Tengo 15 y voy en primer semestre, en la misma escuela que tú... 

Yagami: Yagami Taichi, tengo 16 y soy de 3o ^^ Mucho gusto!! 

Zazu: ..igualmente.... 

Yagami: ...creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.... 

Zazu: .................. 

Li: [frente al gigantesco monitor que lo comunicaba con la Tierra y su pequeño espía] CÓMO QUE EL RED RANGER OBTUVO SU MONEDA DE PODER?!! Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA DETENERLO?!!!!! POR QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!! 

Zazu: [agacha la mirada] Lo siento, Li... Yo sólo..!! 

Li: TÚ NADA, DEBÍAS OBTENER ESA MONEDA Y PUNTO!!! 

Zazu: ..PERO..!! 

Li: PERO QUÉ?!! QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR AHORA?!!! [una mano se posó sobre uno de sus hombros y miró hacia atrás] Comandante!! 

Vivi: ...Li... Podría quedarme un rato a solas con ella...? 

Li: Por supuesto.. [se retira, no sin antes mirar con coraje a la chica] 

Zazu: ...comandante, yo... 

Vivi: Lo sé... no te preocupes por eso ^^ 

Zazu: .... [se sonroja] 

**_Continuará...._**

  


** Notas del Autor: ** 

  


Éste capítulo me quedó muy largo _-_ No pensaba hacerlo así... La verdad, no sabía ni que iba a colocar, solo que en éste Red Ranger aparecería.. @_@Uu Ciertamente que Taichi y yo no tenemos una amistad muy estrecha que digamos, en éste fanfic, él y yo seremos como uña y mugre, siii!! ^0^########## (es que Tacho me cae mal ¬¬Uu) Los demás no aparecieron mucho... pero es que vamos por partes.. @__@Uu.. aunque... Bueno, ya veremos _o_ Les adelanto que ninguna de las parejas que todos conocemos se concretarán en éste intento de fusilfic ^-^U Lo siento por Saria y Wizz n_ñUu (ciertamente, lo que más me molesta es que no podré hacerle cariñitos a mi Vivi en ningún méndigo capítulo porque, como es de suponerse, él se irá detrás de Hikaru/Saria ;___;## Weno, ya que -_-Uu) También... Para mi mami Croft: Jeeehejehejejejejejejee!!! ^o^Uu... No es que el comandante más chido del ánime sea mi novio... es que en esta ocasión, el novio más chido de la red fue mi comandante!! iOi.. digo.. bueno, tú entiendes ¬_¬Uu No te enojes, mamita!! No te me vayas a morir por derrame de la bilis!! ;O; Y para mi prima Eleone: Perdón por llamarte Torpe en el capítulo pasado... Yo no sabía que... O_oUu Bueno.. n_ñUu Fue sin mala intención, espero me entiendas v_v También le dije a alguien, que Croft aparecía en éste cap., pero no logré acomodarla a tiempo -_- Prometo colocarla para el que sigue ^^U (ese mensaje fue patrocinado por la secretaría de fanfictions chafarayearth, dirigido al club de fans oficial de Croft @_@) Debo mencionar que le pedí permiso a Ele antes de ocupar a su más linda creación (El Chibi-Iron/FTO) y ya yo me encargué de agregarle al GTO ^-^Uu Ya me voy, espero les esté gustando esta cosa... y si no les gusta... No me importa! B3 ...No, claro que me importa! >0 Si no les gusta, avísenme para dejar de escribirlo!! iOi Es todo, ya me voyyyy!!   
  
  


Zazu - ztorque@hotmail.com -- para pedradas y billetitos ^.^$   
19 de Agosto del 2002   
(*-* SIIIIIIIII!! OTRO MES CON MI ADORADO MARIDOOOOOO!! SI, SI, SIIIIIIIIII!! TOT Soy feliz -///-) 

  
  


Fe de Erratas: El capítulo pasado tenía fecha del 15 de mayo del 2002, siendo que la correcta era 15 de agosto del 2002... es todo, finito! ^w^### 


End file.
